


in the rain

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Love, Rain, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia admires droplets lying gracefully across Malia’s cheekbones. That’s when she realizes that ii it’s raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by [invisiblyfamous](http://invisiblyfamous.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you like it!  
> this was also written for [lydia rarepair week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/lydiararepairweek)

Malia and Lydia walk hand in hand across the street. They just finished a two hour study session down at the library and it’s nearing six p.m.

“I’m so tired, Lydia,” Malia says, yawning. “How do you do this every day?”

Lydia shrugs. “I have no idea.”

She watches Malia’s eyes crinkle at the corners when she laughs. The sun lights up Malia’s face so beautifully; Lydia wonders how she got so lucky. They always walk home when the sun is setting and it never fails to amaze her.

Malia squeezes Lydia’s hand softly. “What’re we having for dinner?”

Before Lydia has a chance to answer, water droplets fall from the sky. They continue walking. Lydia admires droplets lying gracefully across Malia’s cheekbones. That’s when she realizes that _it’s raining_.

“Oh my _gosh_ ,” Lydia gasps. “We have to get home right now.”

Malia looks at her. “Your house is a fifteen minute walk from here. What about dinner?”

“We’ll get it delivered,” Lydia says. She walks faster but the rain continues falling onto her hair and her dress and onto  _everything_.

Malia shrugs off her jacket and places it gently over her shoulders. “Here.”

“But you’ll get cold,” Lydia frowns.

“I can’t get sick. I’ll be fine, Lydia,” Malia smiles. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

Lydia doesn’t hesitate. They walk through the rain as fast as they can, and manage to make it back to her house in record time.

“That wasn’t too bad, was it?” Malia laughs. She takes off her wet shoes and follows Lydia into her room.

Lydia reaches into her wardrobe and pulls out some clothes for them to wear. “Well...it could have been worse.”

As she gets changed into a pair of Lydia’s yoga pants, Malia rolls her eyes. Lydia notices that the pants are a little too short for Malia; she seems to notice too. Malia turns around and digs through Lydia’s drawers.

“What are you doing?” Lydia asks, pulling a shirt on.

She retrieves the socks and pulls them on. “Long socks; I keep them here in case it gets cold at night.”

“Oh,” Lydia says. She’s not really surprised; a lot of Malia’s things end up at her house.

Now that they’ve changed out of their wet clothes, the couple head back downstairs. Malia splays herself out on the couch and turns on the TV while Lydia grabs the take-out menus and follows her.

“So, what’ll it be?” Lydia lifts up her girlfriend’s legs and sits down. She hands her the menus and taps her fingers against the arm of the couch.

She watches as Malia flings half of the menus on the floor and gives the others back to her.

“You pick,” Malia suggests. “I’ve got too many options.”

Lydia frowns slightly. “Pasta?”

“Pasta,” Malia nods. “I’ll get lasagne, though. The cheese that they use is so good, Lydia, oh my goshhhh.”

Lydia grins and goes into the kitchen to call the pizza and pasta restaurant. When she returns, she finds Malia watching the wildlife channel with a blanket wrapped around her.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lydia smiles. She sits down next to Malia and reaches for her hand. “I love you.”

Malia smiles up at her. “I love you too, Lydia.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
